What If
by Lilly-Nix
Summary: What if Harry WAS a Slytherin what if his parents where alive, and if Harry was made Voldemort’s heir, well in this story you’ll find out how Harry struggles, succeeds, and is sometimes hurt as Slythren’s heir.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: What if Harry WAS a Slytherin what if his parents where alive, and if Harry was made Voldemort's heir, well in this story you'll find out how Harry struggles, succeeds, and is sometimes hurt as Slythren's heir.

An: This is the first chapter in the rewrite, don't worry I didn't change too much, its still the same story.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

--

A baby boy looked out at his parents for the first time, and gave a small cry, he was 7 pounds 11 ounces, had dazzling green eyes and messy black hair, this baby's name is Harry James Potter.

His parents were so proud of their new baby, and expected him to do great things one day, like become a Gryffindor, get good grades in school,(His mother) have a natural talent in Quidditch (His father) and maybe even play some pranks, and make some life long friends along the way.

But little did they know that that was not to be, but more about that later, right now we leave the Potters and their little (Perfect) baby boy.

--

Nine months had past since Harry had been born, and it was quite an eventful nine months. The Potters had found out that their former friend, Peter Pettigrew, had betrayed them to Voldemort.

Peter had escaped but barely, and was now on the run, Voldemort was still at large so not many people knew where the Potters were so they didn't hear from most of their old friends, like the Longbottoms, but they where happy.

Harry was anything but perfect, he always cried at night, he hated to be away from his mother, he loved to play with his uncle Remus, and he adored his godfather Sirius. He was looking more and more like James, messy hair and all, but he had his mother Lily's dazzling green eyes.

Every thing was normal until one evening, when they made mistakes that would drastically change his future. Lily and James had to go back to work, so they left Remus in charge of young Harry, that was their first mistake, you see it was the day after a full moon, so he was exhausted….

"Remus are you sure you'll be ok?" asked a concerned Lily, Remus nodded and yawned a little, "I'm (Yawn) sure everything will be ok, Harry will be fine," Lily was rubbing her hands together worriedly.

James seeing his wife's distress took her hands and kissed them "Don't worry Lily, Harry will be fine," Lily took one last look at Harry, "Ok…" she said a little apprehensively.

James had to drag her to the fireplace, which made it hard to grab the Floo powder on the mantle, James stepped into the fireplace and pulled Lily in after him "Ministry of Magic!" James shouted, and they were gone. Remus looked at Harry, "Well, Harry what do you say to a nap?"

Harry gurgled sleepily making Remus laugh, he carried Harry to his crib in Lily and James' room, and opened the window in the room a crack, it was a nice day and Remus thought it would do Harry good to get some fresh air, another mistake, Remus yawned and went into the living room and started a fire.

The warmth quickly put him to sleep, the last mistake.

While this was all going on someone was watching the house with an unblinking gaze, waiting for one little slip, and now seeing his chance he struck. Voldemort had been watching the Potters house for the past 4 months. Waiting for the opportune moment, and now he saw his chance, the open window.

Since it was open the break in charm on the windows was deactivated. He had no trouble finding Harry, he was sniveling in his crib, Remus had forgotten to give him his favorite stag stuffed animal so he couldn't sleep.

Voldemort approached the crib catching the infants attention. He turned his startling green eyes to the man.

Voldemort looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Voldemort, Voldemort looked more like he was when he was Tom Riddle except his eyes, they where red, and he was more pale than normal, but still looked human.

Voldemort pulled out his wand, watching as Harry went cross-eyed to look at its point, and started the spell, "Blood of two, will now become one, family of two will now become one, what was once tainted, will now become pure, heart of my heart, blood of my blood, what is two is now one!"

While he said this he used his wand, which was glowing a bright white, to draw a small cut on Harry's forehead with his wand, in the shape of a snake, he did the same with his wrist, and when he said the last line he pressed them together, magic poured into Harry, his untidy hair was more manageable, his once green eyes turned a deep blue color, almost black, and Harry James Potter, was now Harry James Gaunt Potter.

He was now blood related to Voldemort, he was now the Heir of Slytherin, and now he had no drop of impure blood in his tiny veins. Voldemort cast a healing charm on his wrist and on the boys head, making sure that the scar on Harry's forehead would be permanent.

Now that his job was done he had to get back to the Death Eaters, knowing his heir was safe in the Potter household. He had an attack to plan on the Longbottom household.

Harry watched all this happening through his now blue eyes, something in him had changed, his mothers blood was now gone, now he was a pureblood a Potter and a Gaunt, and nothing could change that now.

He kept quiet until his parents had come home, watching the snitch mobile circle his head.

To say his parents where angry at Remus for falling asleep was an understatement, they instantly rushed to Harry, and where stunned to find their baby with Blue eyes, perfectly quiet, and the strange scar on his forehead that looked like a small serpent in the shape of an S.

Lily tried to pick him up, but when she did he would cry until his father held him. Now Harry was never as attached to James as he was to Lily so it was strange when he wanted James to hold him, they thought it was a one time thing. But when he wouldn't even let his mother touch him for weeks, they started to get worried.

His whole personality had changed in only a few hours, he was always quiet, he didn't seem to like his mothers touch, he adored his father, he also seemed to be a little annoyed with Remus but he still adored Sirius (To his delight).

They hoped that with time he would go back to his loving nature.

--

Harry was still the same as he was when he was a baby, he was quiet, and still favored his father to a point, but still loved his mother a little. Even if you didn't notice it at first, some affection was there, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He still liked Remus, they would read quietly together and talk sometimes, he idolized Sirius, when the two where together they where always laughing and swapping stories about what they had been doing since they had last seen each other.

The small family was excited when he got his Hogwarts letter, he hadn't shown any accidental magic, and for a while they thought he would be a squib.

But now he was 11, had his Hogwarts letter and was going to get his school supplies…

"Harry, its time to go to Diagon Ally!" Lily shouted up the stairs, "Coming!" he shouted back, Harry was excited he was finally going to get his supplies, and his wand, he was looking forward to that the most.

He couldn't wait until he could do magic, sure he had done magic before, but that was mostly accidental, his parents had never seen it before so they where worried he was a squib. But they wouldn't have had to worry about that.

If he had been a squib he would have killed himself, what was better than magic?

Well a good book maybe, but not much else. Harry tidied up his hair, it looked like it would never be like his fathers he thought with pride.

There where two things he liked about his appearance, his dark blue eyes and the scar on his forehead, he didn't know why he liked it so much he just did, it was his most interesting feature, his parents had tried to remove it when he was younger, but they couldn't. He traced the scar fondly.

"HARRY!" his mother shouted, "TIME TO GO!" he sighed, his mother was one of the most pushy people he had ever met, that made his limited affection for her go down a bit.

He hadn't told her he loved her yet, as far as he was concerned she wasn't worthy of his love yet, actually he had never told anyone he loved them before, not even Sirius, maybe he should wait until he found out what love is… Harry shook his head as rushed down stairs, he had no time to think about love.

"Hello mum." he had tried to call her Lily once, she grounded him for a month, so he stuck to Mother or Mum now, it was always best to stay out of trouble were his mother was concerned, she had a nasty temper he wanted to avoid.

"About time, what took you so long?" Harry shrugged, "Making sure my hair doesn't look like dads."

"HEY! There is nothing wrong with my hair!" James glared at him, and ran a hand through his messy locks.

Lily tried not to laugh. "Let's just go, Padfoot is waiting for us at the Cauldron," at that Harry perked up, "Lets go then!" he grabbed some Floo powder, jumped into the fire place, and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry hated Floo powder, the spinning made him sick, and he always got hot ash all over his body, but this time he was lucky, he actually got out pretty clean, he thought as he jumped out of the fireplace.

He brushed off as much ash as he could and looked around, he saw Sirius talking with Tom the bartender.

"Hey Sirius!" Harry shouted, Sirius turned, "Harry! Where have you been, I've been waiting for a half hour," he looked behind him "Where are your parents?"

After he said that Lily and James walked out of the fireplace, they had a lot more ash on them then he did. "Harry, you shouldn't run off like that." Lily scolded.

"Aww, come on Red, Harry's fine! See!" Sirius said cheerfully, ruffling Harry's hair sending some soot flying.

"Don't call me Red!" she growled as she cast a cleaning charm on all of them. They went into the barren spot all squeezing in uncomfortably, and let James tap the bricks to open the path to Diagon Ally, the arch formed and they entered the Ally.

"Now lets get your books first," Sirius and James groaned, but Harry and Lily ignored them, after they got his books they got his potion supplies, James and Sirius stayed outside for that.

Then they went and got him an owl, she was a very pretty snowy owl, Harry decided to call her Hedwig, while his parents went to take Hedwig back to the house, they sent Harry with Sirius to get his robes.

"I'll go get us some ice cream, you go in and get your robes," Harry nodded, and went in. A middle aged witch with a kind face greeted him, " Hello dear, are you here for your Hogwarts robes?" Harry nodded, "Let me finish with this and then I'll get one of my apprentices to do your robes."

The 'This' was a boy, he was pale, with very aristocratic features, he had blond hair, and steely grey eyes, 'A Malfoy,' Harry thought instantly, "So you're going to Hogwarts too," the boy asked, Harry nodded, "Your parents are our kind, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes," he wasn't lying, his parents WERE a witch and a Wizard, even if his mothers blood wasn't exactly pure, he felt as if his was, even though he knew it was impossible. The boy looked pleased with his answer.

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

The boy nodded, "A Gryffindor family."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't expect me to be in Gryffindor just because my family was." the boy looked surprised, but shrugged, they stopped talking for a minute when the witch went to shorten the neckline, and another witch started on Harry's robes.

"You're a Malfoy aren't you?" Harry asked, the boy nodded, "Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled and shook his hand, (Much to both seamstresses displeasure) he had a feeling that he would like this boy.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Draco asked.

"Anything but Hufflepuff." Harry said. Draco's smile got wider, "You know Harry you aren't all that bad."

They talked until Draco had to leave, "See you on the Train!" Draco said happily as he paid for his robes and walked out to his father. It got very boring after Draco left, all he could do was stand there waiting, and every once and a while he would look out the window to check if Sirius had come back yet.

The witch that was working on his robes was almost finished, and Harry didn't have any money on him, he sighed and looked out the window, where was Sirius?

Sirius didn't show up until the very last minute, when Harry had his clothing and was about to come up with some excuse as to why he couldn't pay for them.

"Where were you!" Harry shouted angrily, as they left the store. Harry had never been mad at Sirius before and he didn't know why he was now, all he was, was a few minutes late. Not a real reason to get angry.

Sirius looked surprised "Calm down Harry, The line was really long, they had a new kind of ice cream, see," he held out a cone with some kind of ice cream that changed colors every few minutes, "It changes flavors."

Harry calmed down after a few licks of ice cream, but was still annoyed with Sirius.

"Where are my parents?" Sirius shrugged, "They should have been here by now," and once again, as if by magic, his parents appeared, "Sorry Harry, your father got sick on the way home so we had to apparate."

Harry nodded, his father had always gotten a little sick when it came to Floo power, they had that in common.

"Now, did we get everything we needed on your list Harry?" Lily asked, Sirius answered for him "He still needs his wand." All annoyance left Harry's mind, and a grin spread across his face.

"Lets go get my wand." Harry said excitedly, that was what he was looking forward to, the thing he had been waiting for all day, getting his wand.

He practically dragged them to Ollivander's, (Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.) "Mum, Dad, I kind of want to do this myself." he said as they were about to enter the store. They looked surprised, but nodded.

Harry walked in, there was a man with his back to him, going through a drawer filled with feathers, all a bright red or golden color.

"Hello?" the man jumped and turned, his pale eyes widened like he had seen a ghost. "Mr. Riddle?"

Harry's eye narrowed, "You are mistaken, I'm Harry Potter,"

"Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked confused taking a hard look at him "Are you sure you don't have any relation to Tom Riddle?"

Harry shrugged, "I really don't know," Ollivander looked carefully at him, "May I check? It wont hurt."

Harry shook his head, "I just want my wand, and yes it will hurt!" he snarled, he knew it would hurt, he didn't know how he knew, but he was sure he was being lied to. He hated liars.

Ollivander looked startled at his sudden outburst, but didn't say anything about it, "Very well then, what is your wand arm?" Harry held up his left arm, that just made Ollivander want to know more about him, Tom Riddle was left handed too.

He measured him and quickly went for the first wand, "Unicorn hair, Ebony, eight and a half inches, springy," Harry touched it, nothing, "Dragon Heartstring, beech wood, nine inches, flexible," once again nothing, "I wonder… try this holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple," Harry waved it nothing…

It was startling when none of his wands worked for the boy, "I'm sorry Mr Potter but none of my wands will work for you, never in all my days have I seen this happen," he frowned, and went deep into his own thoughts, perhaps that wand in the back…

"I have one wand left, but its old, my great, great grandfathers last work, its dangerous though, its last owner made sure no one would be able to use it except for someone of the family line."

Harry was interested now, "Let me try it." Ollavander nodded and went into the back, and brought out a long slender box. It was an elegant looking box with designs of some sort of animal on it, but they were so faded it was impossible to tell what had once been there.

Harry opened the box, and there lay a black wand, "Fifteen inches, Basilisk fang, made of the bark of a silver tree, they are long extinct now." Harry picked it up, he felt power flow through him, filling him with a pleasant heat that turned into a fire, two spurts of green light came out of the wand tip, in the shape of giant snakes and surrounded Harry.

They seemed to melt into his body, when that was done the wand just sparked out green and sliver sparks, the fire was gone, but the wand still pulsed with power in his hand. Ollavander looked in awe at Harry, "How much do you want for the wand?" Harry whispered.

"Keep it. Free. Keep case," he gasped out, Harry nodded and left, Ollavander quickly grabbed a piece of parchment, he scribbled out a message and went to his Augurey, he flew faster than an owl would be able to. This was important.

"Take it to Dumbledore QUICKLY!" the bird gave a squawk and flew out of the window, he knew he was only used in emergencies so the vulture like bird flew as if a starving dragon was after him.

--

In an office at Hogwarts an old man had just received a message brought by an ugly vulture like bird with only five words.

Slythren's heir has been found.

He looked at the parchment in shock, this was impossible, their was only one heir of Slytherin, how could there be two? He grabbed a clean piece of parchment and quickly asked for Ollavander to meet him at the Hogs Head, this was one mystery he would solve.

--

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: What if Harry WAS a Slytherin what if his parents where alive, and if Harry was made Voldemort's heir, well in this story you'll find out how Harry struggles, succeeds, and is sometimes hurt as Slythren's heir.

AN: Hello again and welcome to chapter two of What If, I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and will continue to enjoy it, and if you enjoy it enough you can review and tell me you did!

Chapter 2 Slytherin

--

When Harry had left Ollivander's he felt like he had been drained of all his energy, and he was exhausted.

He saw why, it was getting late it must have been around eight in the evening, he had been in the shop for six hours. He saw his mother on a bench nearby, reading a book she had bought at Flourish and Blots, and Sirius sleeping next to her, snoring loudly.

His father was nowhere to be seen, "Mum." Lily jumped, and almost dropped her book.

"Oh! Harry dear, did you get your wand?"

He nodded and held it up, the black wand shone in the dimming light "That wand looks very familiar…" she reached out for it but Harry quickly put it in its case and tucked it under an arm, "Sorry, it took so long, we had to go through the whole store!"

Lily smiled, "It certainly seemed like it, your father had to go home to do some paperwork, Sirius stayed, but he fell asleep."

Harry smirked, "Well we better wake him up then."

"NO!" his mother cried out, "I've seen that look too many times in the past, you are not going to prank Sirius!" Harry was disappointed; he had always wanted to catch Sirius off guard, but no thanks to Lily he wouldn't be able to test his new itching power, this would have been the perfect opportunity!

"Fine…" he grumbled and let Lily wake Sirius.

"Sirius Harry's back, time for you to go home."

Sirius sat up and nodded, "Ok, goodnight 'arry!" he said tiredly and apparated back to his manor.

"I hope he got home in one piece," Harry said with some concern.

"I'm sure he's fine, see no body parts left behind, let's go home now." they walked in silence until they got to the Leaky Cauldron, and then there was the quiet murmurs of the customers.

Lily smiled and waived at Tom the bartender, who waived back cheerfully in return, he gave Harry a smile as they passed.

"Get everything you needed Mr Potter?"

Harry gave a curt nod as Lily pulled out some Floo power from the flower pot by the mantle, and walked over to the fireplace "POTTER'S PALACE!" she said clearly, and disappeared. Harry did the same, and after what felt like a long journey, he landed in his home.

He sighed happily, today really had drained him and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep. "Harry may I see your wand again." Lily asked suddenly.

Harry shook his head, "No." he said and rushed off to his room before she could say anything.

He quickly locked his bedroom door, it was a special lock that could not be undone by any normal unlocking spell, it was gift from Sirius for his 9th birthday. Much to Lily's displeasure. ("Come on Red! A man needs his space!")

Harry went over to his bed and put down his wand case on top of his trunk. His father must have unpacked for him, he took out his wand and held it in his hand, it hummed with restrained power, ready to cast after years of no use, Harry wondered who the last owner was, it had to be an ancestor of his, but who?

A sudden hooting startled him, and he jumped and pointed his wand at the place were the sound was. He relaxed when he saw what it was Hedwig; the owl gave an annoyed hoot at his sudden reaction.

"Sorry girl, do you want out?" he asked gently Hedwig hooted, he guessed that meant yes, Harry opened his window and the door to Hedwig's cage, "Happy hunting." he whispered as she flew off, as silent as a ghost.

Harry yawned, time to sleep, he put his wand on his bedside table, and fell asleep in his new Hogwarts robes.

--

Harry spent the next few days reading his new books, his favorite was Magical Drafts and Potions, potions where a lot harder than most spells, it took more precision than pointing a wand. It was like an art form done right, it was a challenge and Harry loved a challenge.

He had tried a few of the easier potions with some of his extra supplies he had made Lily buy him, and to his delight they had come out perfect. He had a small collection of potions in the bottom of his school trunk. He even kept a few in his pockets. (The vials where charmed to be unbreakable)

"Harry dinner!" Harry grimaced, his mother was good at many things, but cooking was not one of them. He made sure he had a potion with him that improved the taste of food, (This was one Potion he made sure he memorized) and went to dinner.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw that his mother had made chicken, he took his seat away from his parents. He saw his mother was eating a salad, the one thing she made well, and his father was eating chicken like him.

Harry poked it with a fork, looked like chicken, and smelled like chicken. He took a bite, and almost threw up, does NOT taste like chicken. Harry secretly pulled out his potion, used three drops, took a bite, and he was eating the best chicken his mother had ever made.

"Great chicken." he said, Lily looked startled, so did James.

"Really!" Lily said happily.

Harry nodded, James frowned "Harry you know you aren't supposed to lie to your parents."

Lily glared at James, "What is that supposed to mean!" James froze.

"Lily, sweetheart, you know I didn't mean anything by it! I love your cooking, its delicious!" to prove his supposed love of her food he shoved a giant mouthful of his chicken into his mouth, and chewed furiously for a minute before turning a sickly green color.

"See.. Good…"

Lily ignored him and turned to Harry.

"Harry you better go, you need to sleep, you go to Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry nodded.

He didn't want to be in the middle of his parents' argument; he cleaned up his plate and put it in the sink, and went to his room. He saw that Hedwig was there, a dead mouse in her beak, she quickly swallowed and gave a small hoot of greeting.

"Hello Hedwig, can you stay home tonight, I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow," Hedwig hooted and went into her cage, "Thanks Hedwig!" she hooted again and tucked her head under a wing.

Harry pulled out his wand put it next to Hedwig's cage, and went to sleep.

--

"Harry!" He felt someone shaking him awake, "We're going to be late!"

Harry groaned, "Five more minutes mum!" he groaned out.

"Harry James Potter get out of bed this instant, we have an hour before the train leaves!"

Lily opened his curtains letting the sun in, "If you aren't down stairs in the next half hour, I'll hex you!" Harry got up quickly after that, Lily really would hex him if he didn't hurry,

Harry quickly took a shower, got dressed, packed his things, got Hedwig, grabbed his wand, and went down stairs. All in twenty minutes.

When he got down stairs the first thing he noticed was his father, James looked like a wreak, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair looked messier than usual, he was slumped over and had a defeated air about him. He must have lost the argument, not very surprising.

"Let me take your trunk, your mum will apparate with you," Harry nodded. James grabbed Harry's trunk, and apparated away, Lily walked over to Harry "Ok hold onto my arm tightly, and don't let go." Harry nodded, and with a pop, they where gone.

--

Harry shook his head to clear it, he felt like he had been shoved through a small airless tube. As soon as he could focus he looked around and saw he was in an ally way. A dirty ally way.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked Lily, she gave a sheepish smile "Because, I haven't been here in a while, so I was a little off the mark…" Lily peeked out of the ally, and smiled.

"We're close to the station though, see its just over there, we better hurry before your father starts to worry," Lily led him to a muggle train station; he looked at his mother with a confused expression.

"Why are we going into a muggle train station?" Lily smiled "Because that is where the station is hidden, how do you think the muggleborn's get to the train?" Harry shrugged, he honestly hadn't cared about how the muggleborns would get to the school.

Lily pulled Harry through the crowed station talking about her first time getting on the train, Harry tuned her out easily. She walked until they where at platforms nine and ten.

"Now Harry all you have to do is walk through that wall, like that boy watch him," she was pointing to a red headed boy, freckled, and, Harry noticed even from a distance, a smudge of dirt on the side of his nose.

He watched as the boy ran right through the wall, it looked easy enough, he was about to go when he heard a squeal, "Lily Evans! My old friend is that you!" A plump red haired woman ran over to them.

"Molly!" he herd his mother yell and run over, both women hugged, "I haven't seen you since I graduated, how are you?" she saw Harry, "Now who is this handsome young man?" Lily smiled proudly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Molly, meet Harry my son," Molly's eyes lit up, "Who's the father? I know you were interested in that boy Mark Moon, last time I checked. But that was years ago dear."

Lily smiled "James Potter," Molly looked startled, holding a hand to her heart "Heavens! I thought you hated him," Lily nodded "I did, but he won me over in 7th year, was that boy yours, the one who just went through."

Molly nodded, she was one of those people that was always ready to talk about their children, "Him and five others just like him, and I have my little Ginny here, she's my only girl, she goes to Hogwarts next year," she gestured to a small, mouse like girl who was standing behind her.

"MUM! I'm not little!" she hissed, and gave Harry a nervous glance. Holding on to her mothers skirt tightly.

Harry was looking at her oddly, he felt strange when he looked at her, like a tingling in his gut. What was this? Was he sick? Did this girl make him sick? He felt fine over all… maybe he should talk to her, find out why he felt this way, explore the emotion/

He took a step forward, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile. Ginny blushed, she took a step from behind her mother, "Ginny Weasley." her large brown eyes watching every move Harry made.

"Ginny," he liked her name, "Can I write to you sometime?" why did he ask her that? Those doe like eyes lit up, and she nodded, "Sure!" she said excitedly. Harry looked at a clock, they had ten minutes.

"I will write you latter, after I get sorted, I think you'll like my owl." he gave one last charming smile and turned to his mother.

"Mother the train is leaving soon," Lily looked up startled, "Oh! Lets go then, Molly I'll send you an owl latter, we must catch up!" Both women said their farewells and they parted, Ginny's eyes never leaving Harry.

But he ignored her and calmly walked onto the platform, even though all instinct said to return the look. As soon as they were on the platform someone shouted.

"LILY!"

He saw James rush over to them, relief obvious on his face. He looked worse than he did that morning.

"I'll explain what happened latter lets just get Harry on the train." she said when James was about to speak.

He nodded, "I already put his trunk up, and his bird is safe in her cage on the trunk."

Harry nodded and approached the train, was almost on the first step on one of the cars in the back when Lily hugged him tightly.

"My baby, my baby going off to Hogwarts." Harry realized she was crying, he looked around to make sure no one was looking at them and gently pried her off of him. Her face had large red blotches and her eyes were watering, she sniffed and attempted to speak normally.

"Write us when you can Harry dear, oh and please say hello to Remus while your there he's the DADA teacher this year." Harry nodded, his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Make us proud son."

"I'll try dad." James smiled, Harry turned and went onto the train his parents both shouting farewell.

--

Harry went looking for Draco, he was easy to find. What other person would be flanked by two thugs?

"Draco!" Draco turned with a sneer, an evil glint in his eye but when he saw who it was he smiled.

"Hey Harry, I was just looking for you, we just got a compartment from this red haired idiot."

Harry went into the compartment, "Who are they," he asked pointing at the two thugs. "This one here," he said pointing to the one on the left, a short thuggish looking boy with dull eyes. "Is Crabbe, and the other one is Goyle." Goyle was boy with arms of a gorilla, the same thuggish stupid look in his eyes.

Harry nodded "You told me about them." They all went into the compartment and took seats, Draco across from Harry, Crabbe next to Harry and Goyle across from Crabbe.

The door opened, a few minutes later "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one," it was a girl, she had large front teeth and bushy brown hair, she had a bossy air about her, and for some reason Harry hated her.

"Who cares about a stupid toad?" Harry snapped.

Draco looked interested at this behavior, the girl looked startled then angry.

"You don't have to be rude about it!" she retorted.

Harry glared "I would be polite, but seeing by your appearance, and lack of manners, you are not a pureblood, and therefore I don't feel the need to be polite."

The girl blushed angrily, "I don't think that what kind of blood you have matters."

"Well, I think it matters, and in this world, what I think matters is more important than what you think matters," the girl looked close to tears, "Don't forget that, now leave you are befouling the air." the girl ran from the compartment.

"Wow," Draco was looking at him in awe, and Crabbe and Goyle where looking at him like he was some kind of god "That was amazing, I'm guessing that you hate mudblood's."

Harry shrugged, "She just bugged me, I don't hate all muggleborns, but most will annoy me," Draco nodded, then started chuckling "Did you see the look on her face?"

Harry ended up laughing, and making fun of the girl for the rest of the trip.

--

When they got off the train they heard a booming voice, "FIRS' YEARS FIRS' YEARS HERE!" it was a giant of a man. They followed the man to a large lake, and in the lake there where boats, "Four to a boat." He said gruffly and took a large boat in the center.

Draco, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle took a boat near a friend of Draco's, Blaise Zabini. A dark skinned boy with intelligent dark brown eyes.

"FORWARD!" the man yelled, as soon as all the children were in the boats, and the boats started to move. Something caught Harry's eye in the water, a long tentacle, it brushed against the boat making it wobble slightly, Harry clung to the seat.

"Duck!" the man shouted ducking down as they entered a cave.

Then everyone was quiet, they had caught their first sight of the castle, it was amazing, magic rushed out to meet them, enveloping them in a blast of warmth, it was as if it was alive and was welcoming them, and Harry still had a wide smile on his face as they got out of the boats.

After the boat ride they where led to the front doors, the giant led them into Hogwarts, through a hallway and down a flight of stairs, where they where greeted by a stern looking woman, and Harry recognized her instantly because of the stories his parents had told him, Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began, and proceeded to tell them of the four houses, and how they would be like family, about the house points, and the common rooms, "Now I will go and see if they are ready for you." she left them to their thoughts.

Most of the muggleborn's where afraid of what would happen, and the kids with siblings that are going to Hogwarts where saying that they would have to fight something.

Luckily, when his father had tried to scare him Lily had told him the truth, he and Draco just snorted when a boy said that they had to wrestle a dragon.

McGonagall had come back and they now were being led through more doors, into a room that Harry presumed was the Great Hall. He saw the ceiling, yep it was the Great Hall. The starry night sky glittered above them.

He heard the bushy haired girl telling another girl that it was enchanted and that she read about it in 'Hogwarts A History'. He rolled his eyes, 'stupid girl' he looked up and saw Dumbledore.

The old wizard looked at him for a minute like he recognized him, they seemed like they were trying to look into his very soul.

He quickly looked for Remus, he was sitting next to a tiny wizard who was talking very quickly to him, Remus smiled at him and waived a little before turning back to the small wizard, Harry smiled back and turned to see McGonagall coming in.

McGonagall brought out a dusty hat, and put it on an old stool, everyone turned to watch it, a rip that looked like a mouth opened up, and it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_Don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make true friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

There was polite applause scattered across the hall, they quieted down McGonagall pulled out a scroll, "When I call your names I want you to come forward and put the Sorting Hat on. When it sorts you go to the table associated with your house."

She unrolled the scroll, "Abbott, Hannah!" A girl ran up to the stool, she put on the hat, the hat it went over her eyes, after a minute the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table on the right cheered, it went on like that until.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco went up, "Wish me luck!" he whispered, the hat barely touched his head when it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" the table on the far right cheered, Harry waited until it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry looked up at Remus he was smiling gently, and didn't look at all nervous as if he thought he knew where he was going to be put.

Harry walked up to the stool, he saw some of the teachers where staring at him oddly, he just shrugged it off and sat on the stool. He felt the hat get placed in his head.

_Well, well don't we have some interesting things to see here, welcome Slytherin's heir._

Really, that's interesting, I didn't know my dad was related to Slytherin's heir.

_Which one? _

Which one? 'What do you mean?'

_In good time Mr. Potter, Slytherin would be tossing in his grave if I didn't put you in his house, you would do very well there, its all here in your head, cunning, ambitious, yes and loyal to those you care for._

Ok, put me there then, I already have a friend there,

_Very well. It is your choice, I merely give advice to those who can't decide. _

"SLYTHERIN!" there was cheering from the Slytherin table, the loudest from Draco and his friends.

He looked up at the table and saw Remus's eyes widened in shock. He turned said something to the other teachers and left, probably to tell his parents the 'Terrible' news, he probably would get a note from his parents tonight, or tomorrow.

He watched the rest of the sorting go on until, at last, Blaise came over and joined them, then Dumbledore stood up said his piece and food appeared, Harry ate happily and chatted with his friends.

Today he was the happiest kid in the world, he already had two new friends, he had good food for the first time without potion use, and soon he would be starting classes, he would become the best wizard he could be then he would become better.

He was happy and full when he was led to the dungeons, they where brought to a stone wall, the Prefect explained that it was the entrance, and to remember were it was. Then he said the password (Dragon ashes) and a door appeared.

"Girls rooms down the stairs on the right, boys the same on your left, your names will be engraved on a plaque on the front of the door as soon as you chose a room, good night and good luck." the prefect said and went to the boys rooms.

Draco, Harry and Blaise went toward the boys rooms, and took the first door they saw they quickly tapped the plaque they were room mates along with Crabbe and Goyle. Who had followed them.

The beds were all done in Slytherin green and black, and looked like they were made of some kind of fine material, to each boys surprise all their things were already at the end of each of their beds. Each boy went to their beds and quickly changed into some kind of sleeping garment. With a few murmured goodnights they each went to bed.

Harry curled up under his covers a smile on his face, today was great, and for the first time felt he was with people who understood him, and didn't expect anything of him, he drifted off a few minutes later in pure contentment.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: What if Harry WAS a Slytherin what if his parents where alive, and if Harry was made Voldemort's heir, well in this story you'll find out how Harry struggles, succeeds, and is sometimes hurt as Slytherin's heir.

An: Hello again Lilly-Nix here with chapter three, I love the reviews I have been getting, it makes me want to write more and more. So keep them coming! Sorry this took me so long to get up, I went to visit a friend I haven't seen in a while and lost track of time.

Chapter 3 Parents and Potions

--

Harry kept his eyes shut thinking that his perfect day must have been a dream, he was still at home, in a minute his mother would be up to tell him breakfast was ready, he opened his eyes expecting to see his room, but instead he saw a wall of green.

He blinked a few times before he realized it wasn't a wall he was looking at, but curtains surrounding the bed.

He was at Hogwarts, his perfect day wasn't a dream. He smiled to himself again before pushing back the curtain, and looking around, everyone else was still asleep. He must have woken up extremely early again.

Harry sat up and grabbed his wand from under his pillow, were he had decided to keep it, and muttered "Tempus."

Green lights flashed in front of him-- 5:00 am. Harry sighed he always got up at 4:30 to 5:00, he didn't know why, it just happened, and usually he would go back asleep after realizing what time it was.

That was usually why his mother had to wake him most days, after going back to sleep he had a tendency to sleep in. But he was too awake to go back to sleep now.

He got dressed quietly and left the room, might as well explore the dungeons while he was awake, he went out into the common room, a few of the older students where there already.

He recognized the Prefect from last night sitting on a couch by the fire reading, but he was the only one he recognized, the Prefect gave him a small nod when he saw him then returned to his book. The other students didn't even glance at him as he left the common room.

The dungeons where dark, very few torches were lit, and the torches that were lit were too dim to be of any use.

It was very quiet too except for the occasional dripping noise or the sound of claws on the stone.

It was getting darker so Harry reached out and touched a wall but imminently pulled it back, it was slimy and damp, 'We must be under the lake,' he thought as he wiped his hand off on his pants, 'It wouldn't be so moist if it wasn't, and it explains all those dripping noises.' He thought as he went on.

Harry liked the dungeons overall, there was something new at every turn, and every step seemed like a solved mystery.

There were secret passages everywhere, most only lead to dead ends, but he found a few interesting rooms mostly done up in green and silver with paintings of serpents on the walls that would give him interested looks when he looked in. He made a mental note of each room he found, they would be good places to relax if he needed it.

Harry was about to try to find the common room again when he heard voices.

"…Is to be treated with respect." the person had a very smooth voice, that would normally be very pleasant to listen to, but the tone he used made Harry nervous. It sounded menacing.

"Won't that make people suspicious?" another person asked, his voice was just as smooth but it had less power to it.

He heard the first speaker laugh, "He's a Slytherin isn't he? I know how you favor them so," there was a quiet mumble from the other voice, "Very well, if you feel that will be for the best, but don't forget Severus, that in the end he is my Heir and deserves proper respect." Silence "…Very well my lord, it shall be done." There was a swish of a cloak and then nothing except the dripping noises.

Harry turned and walked back the way he came, not wanting to be caught by either one of the speakers, a million questions running through his head.

Why did the second man call the first lord? And who was that person with the menacing voice, the so called lord? He heard footsteps behind him, he tensed slightly and tried to walk as calmly as he could, he listened as they got closer and closer.

He put a hand in his pocket to hold on to his wand, even though he knew he was probably no match for whoever it was, but the pulsing power of the wand calmed him.

"You boy!" Harry froze and turned, a man was walking toward him menacingly, it was one of the teachers. He recognized him from the welcoming feast, he didn't actually know who he was just that he was a teacher, a greasy, hooked nose, evil looking teacher.

"Yes, sir?" he asked with as much politeness as he could, putting on his most innocent expression.

"What are you doing walking around the dungeons this early in the morning?" Harry avoided looking into the mans narrowed, coal black eyes when he answered.

" I always get up early so I thought I could look around before breakfast."

"And what is your name?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

The man walked closer and looked at him with an odd expression for a second before going back to a scowl.

"I doubt any of the other students will tell you so I will, you are not allowed out of the common room until 7:00 am."

"Sorry, I didn't know," he muttered, "I guess I'll get back to my common room… I'm sorry sir, but who are you?"

"I am Professor Snape, your head of house and potions professor."

"Thank you for the information Professor, may I go now?" Snape nodded. Harry turned and realized he didn't know how to get back to the common room, he turned back to Snape.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know how to get back to the common room sir," Harry said sheepishly, he really should have tried to keep track of where he was going.

"Take three lefts and a right and you will be at the entrance to the common room," Harry was about to leave when Snape spoke again, "And Mr Potter don't let me catch you out of your common room again."

Harry nodded, "Thanks again professor." he turned and walked away as fast as he could, blessing his luck, Snape hadn't even suspected him of listening on his conversation… Or did he? Was he letting him off? He shook his head, no, he didn't know. He couldn't know.

Harry kept his hand around his wand until he got back to his common room.

--

Harry quickly found the common room and went in. There were a lot more people around now, a few were watching him closely but Harry ignored them and went down to the boys dorm hallway. Once he was sure he was alone he pulled out his wand and re-cast his Tempus spell, it was now 7:00, almost time for breakfast.

That started at 7:30, he should go see if Draco and Blaise were up yet. He walked into his room and the first thing he saw was the Malfoy heir snoring away drooling. Harry gave an evil smile and hit Draco with his pillow.

"Wha?" Draco sat up dazed and looked around, his eyes fell on Harry.

"Harry? Why did you hit me with a pillow?"

"Its almost time for breakfast and you look a little thin," he said with mock concern, "I thought with all your money your parents could feed you…"

Draco scowled and threw his pillow at the laughing Harry. Draco missed, "Nice throw Draco!"

So Draco grabbed another pillow and chased him around trying to hit him, " Stop running and fight me like a man Potter!" Harry grabbed yet another pillow and the two boys started a massive pillow fight.

"Will you two stop acting like children and let me sleep?" Blaise growled, Throwing back his curtains. Both Pillow fighters threw their pillows at Blaise, who quickly dodged.

"Really mature guys," he growled, dusting himself off, he went to his trunk and pulled out a few of his robes and walked over to the bathroom, "Now, I am going to go get dressed, and when I come out I expect you two to be back to normal and ready for breakfast."

He went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Harry turned to Draco, "Is he always like that?" Draco nodded.

"He's been like that for as long as I can remember, I've stopped trying to understand why," Draco went over to his own trunk, "I really should be getting ready though, its time for breakfast."

"Fine, I'll meet you at the Great Hall." Harry left the room and went into the common room, all eyes on him now.

"Did you get detention for wandering the halls this morning?" Harry turned, a boy that looked as if he had some troll blood in him asked.

"No, luckily Professor Snape found me and told me the rules before I got into any trouble, he just let me go with a warning." the boy looked surprised then gave a satisfied smirk.

"Well if Snape is ok with you then I guess that you really belong here, even if you are a Potter," he extended his hand toward Harry, "Marcus Flint, 6th year and Quidditch captain, let me be the first to welcome you to Slytherin,"

--

After he got Flint talking with him the other, older Slytherin's started to introduce themselves, apparently he was the first Potter in Slytherin house in over 500 years, and was an oddity for breaking the tradition of going into a House rivaling his families, he was a wild card they wanted to keep in their sights.

They didn't say that of course, but that was what Harry picked up from most of the conversation.

He was just telling them about that annoying bushy haired girl on the train, ("Did she really cry!") when Draco came up with Blaise.

"Hey Harry, I thought you went down to breakfast?" Harry nodded, "I was but I started talking to Flint, I lost track of time, we can go now if you want," they nodded and all three boys left the room.

"Were are Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked after a minute of silence.

"They're getting up now, I mentioned that they would miss breakfast if they didn't hurry so that got them going." Harry looked over at Draco.

"But breakfast doesn't stop for another hour."

"I know, I just thought it was funny to see them scramble around like that." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't do that to them Draco, they may turn on you one day." it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"They wouldn't even get the idea for turning against me, they're too stupid." Blaise still gave him a look that said he didn't approve but didn't say anything.

They continued talking quietly when Harry ran into someone, "Sorr… Oh its just you," it was the bushy haired girl again, she looked furious.

"You could be a little more polite!" she snarled.

He looked at her robes, there was the Gryffindor crest, "So you got into Gryffindor, figures its perfect place for your type."

The girl glared at him "It's a whole lot better than Slytherin, you no good slimy.." Harry glared and pulled out his wand,

"I'm warning you, say one more thing and…"

She had an evil smirk, "Stupid, annoying, pureblood, pig!" This girl must have been very brave or very stupid, 'It's most likely a combination of the two.' Harry thought as he, Draco, and Blaise, all pulled out their wands. 'She was out numbered and still went for an insult'

The girl looked panicked and fumbled to pull out her own wand, Harry quickly used a tickling charm. The girl collapsed with laughter the other boys looked at Harry with confusion.

"Harry I thought you were going to hex her?" Harry smirked.

"Just watch," The girls face was turning red, and then purple, there were tears rolling down her face, and she was obviously desperate for air.

Harry took it off her, the girl was gasping for breath, when she looked better he crouched down in front if her.

"Next time it will be much worse than a tickling charm." he said and walked off.

--

After that little episode, Harry finally made it to breakfast, he looked around for a seat most of them were taken but he managed to find a spot by the teachers table for him, Draco and Blaise. Harry finally sat down he took a minute to look at the wide assortment of food.

Finally food that didn't need a potion to improve the taste, he went right for the raspberry pancakes, his favorite, and poured a healthy amount of syrup over them. His stomach gave a hungry rumble at the look of the food and just as he was just about to start eating the morning post came.

He instantly spotted Hedwig, flying toward him with a large scarlet envelope.

'Howler!'

He thought and in a panic and grabbed the envelope and held in shut with one hand, even though it started to burn when he didn't let it open. He ran out of the Hall as fast as he could and went into the nearest empty classroom he could find.

When he was sure no one was around to hear him, he let the smoking letter go, it opened and…

**HARRY JAMES POTTER!**

**HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU GET SORTED INTO SYTHERIN!**

The angry voice of his father echoed in his ears,

**HOW WILL WE EVER BE ABLE TO FACE ANYONE WITH THIS DISGRACE IN OUR LINE! YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL BE THERE LATER TO GET YOU RE-SORTED. **The letter tore up.

Harry shook his head, it was short and cruel, but even James had to know that once sorted it was impossible to be re-sorted. He sighed, this was a real dampener on his day, he started back to the Great Hall.

When he entered there were a few people looking at him oddly. But he just glared at them and went back to his spot next to Draco.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

Before he could answer another owl flew down in front of him, it was a small barn owl with a letter clamped tightly in its beak. From what he could see of the handwriting he could tell it was from his mother.

He took the letter and the owl flew off. He opened it and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter gets to you before your fathers does and if it didn't I'm sorry. James had no right to say things like that to you, you are not a disgrace, or anything of the sort, you just don't belong in Gryffindor like he and I did._

_I had a very good friend in Slytherin when I was your age, and he wasn't evil or bad at all, just promise to keep everything we taught you to heart and don't forget that I will always accept you no matter what happens._

_Slytherin or Gryffindor, you will always be my son._

_With love, Mum_

_Ps. I will try to keep James from coming to Hogwarts but expect us anyway. _

Harry suddenly felt a surge of love for his mother, she was on his side, and she didn't mind he was in Slytherin, in fact she had had a friend in his house at his age. He smiled and put his note in a pocket.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on or will we have to guess?" Blaise asked nibbling on a piece of bacon.

Harry rolled his eyes "The first letter was my father telling me I was a disgrace and that he was coming to get me re-sorted," Draco snorted and muttered something about stupid Gryffindors, "The next, was from my mother saying my father was wrong and approved of my sorting, and to expect her later."

"So your parents are coming then?" Draco asked finishing off another sausage, Harry nodded and turned back to his own food, "I don't envy you mate, best of luck." Blaise's comment went ignored as Harry started to eat his now cold pancakes, even cold they were good, he ate them quickly and was serving himself seconds when someone loomed over him.

He looked up, it was Professor Snape.

"Your schedules Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini," as soon as each boy had a timetable in hand he went off to the other students. Harry scanned, the list and gave a small smile at his first class double potions, now he could be taught by a real master of the art. But then he saw that it was with the Gryffindors, he looked at their table with disgust.

The were so loud you could hear separate conversations easily, the only quiet ones were a tall red headed boy reading quietly, and a girl at the end of the table by herself watching her breakfast intently.

He looked further down the table and saw that bushy haired girl eating with a few other girls, she was talking loudly like all the others and making rude gestures toward the Slytherin table. In his direction.

There was a small cry of furry from another red headed boy who looked very shabby in his hand-me-down robes. Red hair, old robes… Weasley. He ignored the cold looks from the boy and started down to the dungeons. Draco and Blaise walked next to him while the muscle heads (Who had shown up in time to eat what everyone else didn't) walked behind them.

They were almost in the dungeons before, "Oi! Snakes!" Harry turned and looked for the person who yelled. It was the Weasley, and a few other boys, "Who do you think you are, picking on Hermonie like that!"

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Who?" the boys face turned red.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Harry shook his head "Sorry- I don't. Draco do you know who this Hermonie is?" Harry figured out it must be that girl, Draco must have come to the same conclusion and started to play along.

"Can't say that I have. Hey Blaise you know any Hermonie?" Blaise shook his head.

The boy's ears turned red, and the other boys were looking angry.

"You do anything to another Gryffindor and we will make sure you will regret it!" the other boys nodded.

They turned and stormed off, "Well that was eventful, I guess the little Gryffindor has a big mouth, I don't think she has learned her lesson yet," he said with a smirk. "We should do something about it soon." Draco chuckled and nodded while Blaise just sighed and shook his head.

--

Potions was very eventful, it was clear that Snape favored the Slytherin's, but it wasn't the best part, it best part was when he made life difficult for the Gryffindors.

"Now can anyone tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?" Harry watched in amusement as the girl now dubbed Hermonie raised her hand and waved it around wildly, only to be ignored.

"Anyone?" Harry raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Potter." Hermonie gave him an evil sneer.

"They are the same plant sir also called Aconite."

Snape nodded "Correct 20 points to Slytherin," there were angry growls from the Gryffindors, "Silence! 15 points from Gryffindor!"

There was more angry yells, "I SAID SILENCE! 30 MORE POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR!" they went quiet but scowled angrily at Snape. The Slytherin's where chuckling.

After another few minutes of Q and A class went on as normal, they were making a potion that cured boils, and the Slytherin's were constantly praised no mater how bad their potions were. This is where Harry didn't approve of favoritism, how could anyone improve without criticism?

Harry seemed to be the only one able to brew it properly in Slytherin, besides Blaise but Harry didn't know if it was because the boy was good or if it was because he was his partner.

Hermonie and Weasley's pair was the only other one to be able to get it right, (More Hermonie's work than Weasley's he noticed) they both had perfect potions. The deep red color was almost perfect, Snape just passed Hermonie's potion without a second glance, but he stopped at Harry and Blaise's table, he looked at their potion.

"Excellent, 20 points to Slytherin."

They were just about to start the next half of class when a boy ran in, he was wearing Hufflepuff robes.

"What!" Snape snapped.

The boy jumped "Pr.. pr.. Professor Dumbledore wants Harry Potter in his office."

Snape nodded, "Very well, Potter go, Mr Zabini will start the next potion without you." Harry nodded and left, he followed the boy to a large gargoyle statue, "Ice Mice!" he squeaked out and the statue jumped away revealing the entrance. As soon as it opened the boy ran off muttering something about being late.

Harry shrugged and ran up the stairs until he was in a large room. The first thing he noticed were portraits that lined the walls of disgruntled looking wizards all looking at a desk. He looked over at the desk and there was the headmaster, Lily, his father and a red and gold phoenix who gave a gentle trill when it saw him.

"Ah Harry, we have been waiting for you, please sit," Harry went toward the seat closest to the phoenix, to his surprise the bird seemed to move away from him. Keeping its intelligent black eyes on him.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but can we make this quick, I had to leave in the middle of potions class and I want to make a good impression on my head of house," that made his father furious.

"I don't see why you would bother, you are being re-sorted now." he growled. Lily sighed and rubbed her temples. Shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but I like my house, I won't leave my friends."

"Friends! YOU CALL THOSE JUNIOR DEATHEATER'S FRIENDS!" Harry gave a firm nod.

"Yes, I do," his father looked furious, and was about to say something when Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

"James, leave Harry alone, he's happy were he is, and its impossible to re-sort, you know that." James shook his head.

"You aren't like them," he mumbled, "You don't belong there."

"You may not like it dad, but I do, and nothing you say will change my mind." He looked at each person in the room in the eye, including the silent Headmaster who held an annoying twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"If that is all I have to get back to class, I will send you a letter later mother," Harry said curtly and left the room.

When the door shut behind him he heard his father start to shout again, and his mother desperately trying to sooth him and the tired voice of the Headmaster attempting to calm them both.

He shook his head again and started off to the dungeons, moving as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. He didn't want his father to come after him and start preaching about how he was pure Gryffindor. He entered the class and quickly took his seat next to Blaise.

"How did the meeting go?" Harry shrugged in reply and looked over Blaise's notes, they were very well written, and easy to read. He checked the potion and saw they were on the sixth step.

He carefully took a large jar on the table and measured out 40 ounces of dragon blood…

--


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: What if Harry WAS a Slytherin what if his parents where alive, and if Harry was made Voldemort's heir, well in this story you'll find out how Harry struggles, succeeds, and is sometimes hurt as Slytherin's heir.

An: Here is chapter four, enjoy! And don't forget to review, I love reviews, reviews are good. They sustain my plot bunnies.

Chapter 4 Attack Plan and Defense

--

A bell rang startling a few of the students into dropping their ingredients, Longbottom was so badly startled he knocked over a few vials of leftover dragon blood. It gave a loud hiss as it burned through creating a giant hole in the wooden table. Snape pulled out his wand and silently cleaned the mess, giving an annoyed sneer at Longbottom when he tried to stammer out an apology.

"Do you know how much that Dragons Blood costs? 40 points from Gryffindor for your carelessness now get out of my classroom." He snapped and snatched the one potion vile Longbottom hadn't managed to break out of his hands. Longbottom turned and ran out of the classroom, the girl Hermonie right behind him, a concerned frown etched on her face.

Snape glared at all the watching students "Well what are you all waiting for, turn in your potions and get to your next class!" Blaise chucked when the Gryffindors bolted out of the classroom as soon as they put down their potions.

"So much for the so called brave house," Harry shrugged and started to write the label for their potion. Blaise noticed and snatched the label out of Harry's hands.

"Let me do that, I could barely read your handwriting on your half of the notes." Harry scowled as Blaise quickly scribbled down their names and what the potion was before carefully placing it on the vial and handing it back to Harry.

Harry sent one last glare in Blaise's direction before he walked up to Snape's desk and put his vial of potion down. Another vial was placed next to his. He glanced over at the person, it was Draco.

Draco glanced at Harry's potion and frowned, "Your potion turned out better than mine." He grumbled.

"That is because you had Pansy hanging on to you the whole time," Blaise said as they all packed up their things and left the classroom, "You really should tell her you aren't interested in her." Draco reached up as if to run a hand through his hair but in the end he just adjusted the strap for his bag.

"I have, but she wont listen it's like she has Puffskins stuffed in her ears!" Blaise shook his head in an amused way.

"Puffskins? I will never understand you Draco," he ignored Draco's glare and turned to Harry "Hey Harry what class do we have next?"

Harry pulled out his timetable, "Defense next, on the third floor." The three boys changed direction and headed out of the dungeons for the staircases. As they walked they started talking about which class would be their favorite by the end of the week, and other ways to torment the Gryffindor girl Hermonie.

But when conversation suddenly turned to Blaise and Draco arguing over how logical puffskin earmuffs would be Harry tuned out and let his thoughts turn to the up coming class. Defense would mean Remus.

Harry gave a small grimace at the thought of having Remus as a teacher; normally he wouldn't have minded the old werewolf. But he was a Slytherin now, and at the welcoming feast Remus did not look pleased about the fact, his reaction was not as violent as his fathers but that was to be expected from the level headed man.

He had more subtle ways to show his displeasure though and Harry knew every one. He and Remus had been friends of a sort for a long time, more out of desperation then actual affection on Harry's part. At least at first.

In those years before Hogwarts Remus was the only person he could have an intellectual conversation with, he gave Harry the straight facts about things and didn't dodge around sensitive (Or what his parents considered sensitive) facts. He would miss those conversations next summer.

He gave a small sigh when they came to the doors to the Defense room.

"Showtime." he murmured and walked in.

--

Albus Dumbledore was a very organized man, even if it didn't seem like it at first glance, it wasn't his things he organized though, oh no. It was his plans. He liked everything and everyone involved in said plans to be when and where he expected them to be, and they always were too.

Everything always went according to plan, except this time.

Albus quickly made a note in his memo to the Minister, who had send a desperate letter begging him for his advice that morning, and carefully set it apart from the other papers on his desk. Albus honestly didn't know how Fudge had gotten the position of Minister in the first place, the man was hopeless.

He sighed and picked up another paper on his desk, a letter.

_Albus,_

_I have explained myself already, I do not want my stone within a mile of your school and nothing you say will change my mind. Stop asking you are quickly wearing on my nerves. _

_Sincerely,_

_Nickolas_

No nothing was going to plan this time. He set the letter down with a sigh; he would have to do something, before his plan spiraled even more out of control. He would have to create his own stone. He sighed once again.

It would take a lot of energy and time that he didn't have to spare to create an exact replica of the stone.

'I suppose I can cut some corners, Tom won't know the difference after all.' Albus thought.

Ok the easy part was done now for the hard part, how to get Tom to take the bait. Rumors that Albus had the stone wouldn't work. Tom would have to have proof that the stone was actually there before even attempting to infiltrate the school. Even as a boy he never believed rumors until he could see the evidence of something himself.

He stroked his beard absentmindedly as he thought. How would he let Tom see the stone without it actually being in front of him? He pondered for a few more moments before turning to the Phoenix by his desk.

"I am truly at a loss my friend." The bird trilled soothing notes that instantly helped to relax the headmaster. But the thought of how to lure Tom to Hogwarts just brought on a headache; he needed to clear his head.

He stood and walked over to the doors to where his pensive was hidden. He opened it taking a moment to watch memories play out in little snippets before placing his wand to his temple for a few minutes before tugging it away. A silvery strand of memory attached to the tip.

He carefully lowered it down to the pensive and watched the memory play. The argument with the Potter family, another problem he hadn't been prepared for, and young Harry, yes he was a problem too. The wielder of Slytherin's wand, and in Slytherin House himself, how was that possible?

Harry couldn't be the heir of Slytherin, Albus had checked the Potter bloodline himself, there was no direct connection to Tom's family, sure there was one marriage between Salazar's line and the Potter ancestors the Peverell family but that was almost 500 years ago, it shouldn't have effected Harry his blood should be too diluted by now for the wand to tell that there was even the tiniest speck left. If it was even there to begin with.

He didn't know the answer, and Albus hated not knowing things. He continued to watch the memory when inspiration struck. A memory! That's it! All he needed to do was let Tom see a memory. He would trust it too, because it would come from one of his own Deatheaters.

"Things are looking better Fawkes, much better indeed." The bird cocked his head to the side and gave a questioning chirp.

"You will see Fawkes; my plan is back on track!" Albus summoned a rock from the grounds and got to work.

--

As soon as Harry entered the classroom he relaxed a little, Remus was nowhere in sight. He followed Draco and Blaise to a spot in the middle of the class where a few other Slytherin's were sitting.

They were greeted quietly before they went back to their separate conversations, Draco took the seat next to Harry this time, and Blaise sat in front of them next to a girl named Cassie Winston a Ravenclaw. Who greeted him cheerfully and started up a conversation as soon as she got his attention.

Draco leaned over to whisper to Harry "Cassie's parents are close to Blaise's mother so they spent a lot of time together as kids. Cassie likes Blaise but Blaise doesn't know." Harry shrugged, he really didn't care. Cassie grabbed Blaise's arm tightly and kept talking quickly.

"Hey, Cassie could you let go of my arm? I'm kind of loosing feeling."

Cassie pouted but let go of his arm. Harry and Draco chuckled quietly. Cassie must have heard them and turned to glare at both boys.

A loud cracking alerted the students to Remus's arrival. All heads snapped to the front of the room. Remus smiled and lowered his wand when he saw he had their attention.

"Ok class you can talk later when the lesson is over, but right now I need your full attention." He walked over to the blackboard and taped it with his wand; his large neat hand writing filled the board. It was an itinerary of what they would be doing over the next few weeks.

"Now, since this is only your first year we will be starting in theory and understanding," He taped the top thing listed on the itinerary "Then if I see good progress we will move on to actual defensive spells later in the month." he turned to smile at the class.

"Any questions?" no one raised their hands, most were busy scribbling down the itinerary (The Ravenclaws mostly)

"Good, now if there are no questions we can start the lesson, we will begin with how to tell the difference between spells, now who can tell me the difference between a curse and a jinx?"

--

Dumbledore smiled at the half completed fake stone on his desk, it was looking close to perfect as it could be. All it needed was a few more touches here and there and no one would know the difference, besides Old Nick himself.

He cast a few more spells on the stone feeling very pleased with himself when the red stone started to glitter and give off a powerful aura. The real stone didn't have an aura, but it would make it more appealing to Tom. Something he couldn't resist.

He gave another smile and cast one last spell, it was done. Now all he had to so was call Severus and show him the 'Stone' he wrote a quick letter to Severus saying he needed him as soon as classes were over, rolled it up and handed it to Fawkes. The bird carefully wrapped a foot around it and waited for instructions.

"Give this to professor Snape; he should be in class now." Fawkes trilled and disappeared in a burst of flame.

--

Severus sneered at the second years as they worked. One Hufflepuff boy looked ready to wet himself when he glanced up at Snape and saw him looking back. He had to hold back a chuckle that would have rendered the class useless for the rest of the hour. He mentally rolled his eyes at the stupidity of students, why would they think he was even more terrifying when he was happy then when he was angry?

It just wasn't logical, although what could one expect from students?

His gaze swept over the class once more before he let himself have a rare minute of relaxation. Things were going well for the moment, not one cauldron was looking like it could blow up at any moment, in fact they all looked like they were doing well for second years. Not that he would tell them, telling them that might scare them even worse that a chuckle.

A bright burst of flame appeared in the middle of the classroom causing the class to panic, there were a few screams, a cauldron knocked over into unstable ingredients causing a miniature explosion, and a few people who showed some sense tossed water in the flames direction.

A very soggy Fawkes appeared when the flame disappeared, his bright red feathers glistening with water, the bird gave an annoyed squawk at the water throwers before flying over to Severus, and dropping a rolled up bit of parchment at his feet before disappearing again.

Severus picked up the parchment, glanced at it and sighed. The old man could have used an owl, but no, he just had to disrupt his peaceful class by sending in a fire bird. He rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into a pocket.

Albus would have to wait, he thought as he looked around his destroyed classroom. He put his usual scowl in place. The students were all looking at him in fear.

"It was just the Headmasters phoenix," he snapped "I have to go to his office, by the time I get back I expect this place to be cleaned up and put back to the way it was before you destroyed it!" He flicked his wand and cleaning supplies that were normally used for detentions shot out of a closet.

"Get to work," he glared at them one last time before heading to the door.

"Do you think he's getting sacked?" one of the students whispered hopefully to her friend. Snape smirked, causing the class to flinch.

"For that, you will all have to write a twenty inch long report about the potion you were just working on in addition to the cleaning." The class gave quiet groans glaring at the girl who had spoken.

Snape left the room with the smirk still on his face.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: What if Harry WAS a Slytherin what if his parents where alive, and if Harry was made Voldemort's heir, well in this story you'll find out how Harry struggles, succeeds, and is sometimes hurt as Slytherin's heir.

An: Sorry, this is up so late, and that it is so short, I have been preoccupied with other things but that is no excuse for neglecting this story. Again sorry. Oh and I spelt Nicolas' name wrong last chapter sorry for that too.

Chapter 5 Plans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore smiled warmly as Severus walked into his office, the annoying twinkle lighting up as soon as he sat down.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?"

"Severus! I was not expecting you until later. I do hope I didn't interrupt your class." Severus snorted, for some reason he doubted that the old man didn't want to interrupt, if there was something in it for him he would be more than happy to interrupt.

There was an annoyed sounding chirping noise and Severus glanced over the headmaster shoulder to see Fawkes desperately preening his still damp feathers at his perch.

He couldn't hold back his smirk.

"As I am sure you noticed form my letter, there is a matter of grave importance I wish to discuss with you." Dumbledore said darkly the twinkle in his eye faltering, which made Severus nervous.

Albus Dumbledore never lost that twinkle unless something bad was about to happen. Something bad that almost always involved him and his connection with Voldemort.

Dumbledore shut his eyes and sighed, "I have received a message from my dear friend Mr. Nicolas Flamel, you may have heard of him." Snape gave him an incredulous look. He would never have gotten his Mastery in potions without knowing something about Flamel and Dumbledore's works with dragon blood.

Dumbledore chuckled at Severus look, before going back to the serious expression he was wearing before, "Nicolas had asked a favor of me." he leaned over to reach into the bottom desk drawer to the right. He reached in and pulled out a small object wrapped in plain brown paper.

Severus was curious as to what Flamel would be sending Dumbledore that would be that small.

"He has asked me to look after this in a letter I received this morning," he pulled back the paper to reveal a glowing red stone; it pulsated with a powerful aura, "The Philosopher's Stone." Severus wasn't sure that he had Dumbledore correctly at first, he looked at Dumbledore then he looked back at the little stone in the table.

"He sent you his Philosopher's Stone through owl post!" Severus said disbelievingly.

The way Severus saw it there were two choices, the first was that either one of the greatest minds in the world was actually stupid enough to send one of the most powerful magical items in existence through post owl that could be easily intercepted by the Dark Lord; or the second option, that the stone was a fake and Flamel wasn't even involved. He was betting on the latter. Dumbledore was lying to him.

But why?

His eyes narrowed, the old man was planning something. But what?

Dumbledore nodded, "He thought there would be less of a chance for it to be noticed if it just looked like any other package coming into Hogwarts." Severus continued to frown, it made sense he supposed, if you were half-insane or senile. Perhaps that was the point.

"Now, Nicolas has decided to go into hiding with his wife the lovely Perenelle, the Dark Lord is showing too much interest in his work for him to feel comfortable in his current location, he has asked me to help him keep the Dark Lords attention off of them while they switch locations." Severus' eyebrow rose.

"How would he sending you the stone tie into his safety?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes regained a bit of sparkle.

"As you know Severus," he said as if he was teaching again "Tom has been looking for a way to become immortal," his hand reached out and idly traced the stone with a long finger, Severus watched the motion of the finger absentmindedly, "Luckily he has been unsuccessful in his attempts where Nicolas succeeded." he looked deeply into Severus' eyes.

"To keep Tom away from him while he makes the move he has asked me to show my possession of the stone to Tom." What!

"He asked you to show that you had the stone to the Dark Lord?" only someone truly mad would believe this story! Moreover, who would willingly do anything to gain the Dark Lord's attention?

'Don't forget,' his mind whispered at him 'This is Albus Dumbledore we are talking about.'

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, I was the only one he thought would be able to do this admittedly risky plan." Severus held back a sneer.

'Risky for whom? Yourself? The fake stone? Or your friend that isn't even in trouble?' his hands clenched into fists, 'What about my safety Albus? Would you send me in front of the Dark Lord and make me risk my life for one of your crazy plans that might not even work? The Dark Lord may be a little touched in the head but he isn't stupid, if I can figure it out then surly he can.'

Severus already knew the answer to the question about his health, he would bet his most valuable potions ingredients that the answer would be yes, and he would send him into the serpent kings den with fake information. Knowing he could be killed if the Dark Lord found anything suspicious with this story that had more holes in it than he could count.

Dumbledore smiled gently, that old 'Trust me' grandfather smile that had relaxed more than one student who had been sent to his office for one reason or another "Because of its high risk I knew I could only trust you," his eyes twinkled again, "You are the only man who could help me Severus."

Of that, Severus had no doubts, unless he had another inner circle Deatheater in the order (Which he doubted greatly)

Severus began think about the mission (He had already planned to take it, lets face it he had no other options), he had done far more risky things with even wilder stories that Dumbledore had given him to tell the Dark Lord and he had come out alright before. Why should now be any different? He sighed internally again.

"Very well Albus, I will help what is it you need me to do?" Dumbledore smiled again, it was slightly different from the grandfather smile, it had a different feel to it that he didn't like but that momentary feeling of unease went away after a second.

"I don't need you to do much Severus; I just need your memory and a potion."

---

Harry and Draco talked quietly as soon as they had finished their Defense assignment; it was mostly about random things, like their home lives, friends or lack of them, they even asked each other their favorite color.

"Black, it sets off my skin really well. Brings out the color of my eyes too," he boasted, Harry held back a laugh, Draco was vainer than any girl he had ever met, "What about you?" Harry frowned and thought about it for a minute.

"If I had to choose I would say burgundy." Draco snorted, making Blaise look back at them for a moment before Cassie pulled him back into a conversation they had been having.

"You're such a Gryffindor." Harry sent a weak glare at him. A loud bell rang, startling fewer students this time, they were starting to get used to them. Draco packed all of his belongings into an expensive looking bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Finally!" he said in relief and rushed over to Blaise who was already going towards the door, Harry noticed that the girl, Cassie, was looking after Blaise with a pout.

Harry packed his things at a leisurely pace, what was the point of rushing unless you needed to?

"Har- Mr. Potter can you come up to my desk for a moment?" Harry looked up at Remus, but the old wolf wasn't looking at him, he was fiddling with the things on his desk, mostly homework that had been assigned over the summer for the older years.

Harry waited until the last person left the room before going up to Remus' desk. He was looking haggard and touch of concern made itself known.

"You wanted to see me professor?" the man's blue eyes looked tiredly into his own. He sighed.

"Its Remus when we are alone," he pulled out his want and gave it a flick, one of the chairs in the classroom scraped its way to the front, "Have a seat Harry." Harry sat down.

Remus rubbed his temples slowly for a moment before he spoke "Harry I don't want to loose your friendship," he said bluntly, Harry wasn't surprised about his bluntness. That was just the way he was and Harry liked that about the werewolf.

"I don't want to be cut out of your life, I still want you to be able to come to me with questions you may have about things, or if you have a social problem, or if you just want to talk or read in peace." There was an almost sad smile on his face as he spoke.

"I just wanted to let you know Harry, that my door is always open. Slytherin or no." Harry felt relief flood him and that twinge of affection that he was quickly getting used to feeling toward living beings. (Honestly ever since his Hogwarts letter he was becoming so soft!)

"Thank you Remus." he said with a small smile, the man's face filled with relief at his acceptance, he looked much happier than before. Harry pulled out his wand and cast Tempus again, he had about ten minutes to get to his next class, "I would like to stay Remus but I have to get to my next class."

Remus nodded and stood, "Of course I'm sorry for keeping you," he walked around his desk and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Don't forget that I am always going to be on your side Harry." Harry nodded and moved away form the man as quickly as he could without hurting his feelings.

"Well I will talk to you later Remus, bye." He bolted out of the room not giving him a chance to respond. He was slightly surprised to see Draco and Blaise standing there, talking about how marketable hippopotamus skin, as a new type of fabric would be.

"I'm telling you no one would buy it! And if they did it wouldn't cost very much because of the unsavory texture." Blaise said grumpily, but Draco shook his head.

"If you have good advertising it would sell for a bundle! People will buy anything as long as the advertising is good!" Blaise looked like he was about to argue when Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. Both boys heads whipped over to look at him with irritated sneers, Draco relaxed as soon as he noticed it was Harry but Blaise still kept his irritated expression.

"Very poor timing Potter, I was just about to win our argument before you interrupted." Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams Zabini."

"Can we just get to our next class?" Harry said in exasperation, both nodded but kept shooting glares at one another. Harry pulled out his schedule, glancing over it for a minute. They had Herbology next, then lunch. The rest of the day after that was free.

It would be a bit of a relief to have a break, he could check out the library Remus and his mother had gone on about ever since he was little. He started walking, Blaise and Draco on both of his sides still muttering about who would have won their argument.

---

Draco, Harry and Blaise stomped into the Great Hall with annoyed expressions, all were caked in dragon dung and bits of plants. People they passed wrinkled their noses as they passed making Draco growl in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous," Draco hissed as they sat at the very end of the Slytherin table, "Having such a dirty class right before lunch, we cant even have a shower after because we wouldn't get anything to eat at lunch we would be so late!" both Harry and Blaise grunted in agreement. Blaise reached out for a roll but stopped at the sight of the dung under his nails.

"I can't stand this!" Blaise said and pulled out his wand.

"Scourgify!" a good portion of the dirt on his body disappeared, his hands looked completely clean, but he also looked like he was a bit uncomfortable. Draco looked sharply at Blaise.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew a spell to get us clean?" Blaise glared at him.

"Because this spell wasn't designed for people to use it, floors and other objects yes, human skin, no."

"Well cast it on me anyway! I won't stand to be dirty for one more second!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I will warn you now it will hurt." he pointed his wand at Draco "Scourgify!" Draco winced and his cheeks turned an ugly red color, as if he had been scrubbed very hard by something. Most of the dirt was gone now though.

"That wasn't so bad." Draco said. Rubbing his cheeks with a hand, "It feels like I was attacked by a horde of house elves who thought I was a stain." he mumbled to himself. Blaise turned to Harry.

"Want me to cast the spell too?" Harry nodded, he was getting sick of his own smell and he wanted to put off the shower until he could go to the library first. Blaise cast the spell and Harry instantly felt he was being scrubbed by a thousand brushes all at once and couldn't help but flinch away from the feeling.

Thankfully, it didn't last long. Harry sighed in relief and started to pile food on his plate. As he ate, he took a quick glance around the hall. Everything seemed normal, until he looked up at the head table. Dumbledore wasn't there, and neither was Snape.

He wondered where they were for a moment before he went back to his lunch; he had only been at Hogwarts for a day, as far as he knew Snape and Dumbledore missed lunch frequently. Nevertheless, something nagged at him about their absence, as if it was important. He shook away those thoughts. It didn't matter; it wasn't any of his business. He ate a few more bites of his potatoes, and tried to keep up with the conversation with Draco and Blaise.

What ever it was the professors were doing would have no effect on him, and he believed that… Right?

---


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: What if Harry WAS a Slytherin what if his parents where alive, and if Harry was made Voldemort's heir, well in this story you'll find out how Harry struggles, succeeds, and is sometimes hurt as Slytherin's heir.

An: I'm sorry this is a…year late, but I have been so busy with work and school I just haven't had time to do anything involving writing. Got to love the stress of senior year. Anyway, enjoy chapter six.

Chapter 6

* * *

The old Lumina manor was once the most splendid in all of England. The family who owned it boasted of being the direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor and the manor reflected that claim. Its walls were golden and its roof was a bright brown red. White marble statues of griffins guarded an elegant gate that led up a path made of gold and red brick. It was rumored that that path was the inspiration for the yellow brick road in the Wizard of Oz.

The halls were bright and airy, the atmosphere was always cheerful. Gardens of flowers and fragment herbs were scattered around fountains that would seem to appear at random in open aired terraces, and guests could stop and look at the menagerie in the back of the home that housed rare magical and muggle animals. The pride of the family being a large winged male lion that was so tame and gentle he would let people pet his soft black mane and even let the family's children ride on his back in his large domed cage when he flew.

Severus remembered that manor well, he had been invited to a wedding that had taken place there years and years ago, sure it was only as an escort to an unimportant Goyle cousin but it had been worth it to see the place. If Severus could close his eyes he could still see that golden building, but what was the point when he had to open his eyes again.

The fine gate had been knocked down, ivy already claiming what parts hadn't already been destroyed, the wall surrounding the property was falling apart as well, the wards were gone and anything could come in if it wished. The marble griffons had been torn apart, moss and mold covering the bits scattered around, and the path that was once inspiration had been robbed of its gold leaving it filled with wide gaps in-between the red brick.

Severus grimaced as he stumbled over another gap in the path before walking over the overgrown lawn; he would not enter the manor stumbling around like a fool. He looked up at the main doors to the two Deatheaters lurking in the shadows, one spotted him and jabbed the other in the side.

'Sleeping on the job, pathetic.'

The awake Deatheater gave Severus a nod and taped the doors with his wand letting them swing open while the other gave him a sullen fearful look as he passed. Severus ignored them both and walked through the doors turning his attention away from the battered broken outside of the once proud manor.

The house was infested with Deatheaters. Most of them were there because they needed a safe refuge from Aurors, others were just there just to hover around the Dark Lord. Men and women alike were swarming around, drinking, and talking, a few of the newer Deatheaters shooting sharp glares at Severus and muttering crossly to each other as he passed making him sneer in return.

He gave a small sigh of relief as he found himself in a hallway that would lead to the back of the manor, away from the angry, unfriendly, faces of his fellow Deatheaters.

"Severus, what brings you here?" he paused and turned at the sound of the voice and hid at grimace at the sight of Lucius Malfoy. The blond man strolled up to him at a leisurely pace; serpents head cane in hand tat created a loud echoing _thunk _down the long hallway each time he took a step.

"Lucius," Severus said with a curt nod, "I am here to give important information to the Dark Lord. I don't have time for pleasantries." Severus caught a flash of interest in the man's silver grey eyes before he could hide it behind a mask of indifference.

"I see, I was on my way to see him myself, I think I will accompany you." annoyance coursed through Severus but he nodded and followed when Lucius turned down another hall.

"The Dark Lord is in the Menagerie right now," he said when Severus glanced at the door to the master study that had been used in the past for audiences with the Dark Lord, at Severus frown he went on "Last time I checked he was looking at the collection, apparently they have some rare serpents he has been looking for." He didn't elaborate further.

They turned down another hall, portraits of animals snarled at them as they passed. One life-sized portrait of a dragon roared and belched out a string of flame that crossed three frames filled with flustered birds. Severus was glad that it was just a portrait and couldn't reach them; the look of absolute hatred in its reptilian eyes would cause even the bravest of souls to flee in terror.

"Killers, murders!" another portrait howled after them, it was a man, tall and burly, holding the leash of a small Cerberus who lunged after them all three heads barking madly causing a wild racket.

"I had thought we had silenced all of those damned pieces of pastel," Lucius hissed and cast a silencing charm. The man glared after them as they passed and made a rude gesture, luckily it was the last distraction before they came to a rusty colored door with vines and flowers carved into it. Lucius opened it and took a step back, letting Severus enter first.

The room abruptly opened up, a large dome covered a humid room, cages of all sorts and sizes filled the space the roof provided. Bird's chirped and horned squirrels' chattered noisily, wild shrieks of alarm came from a cage filled with large magical parrots, their colors changing and flashing.

"It's eating us! Its eating us!" one of the birds screamed flying as far up and away as possible from a fat, satisfied looking snake that he identified as Nagini. The snake lifted her head and looked at them for a moment before slipping in-between the bars of the parrot cage and moving down a long pathway that wound around the cages. The birds shrieked foul things at her back.

Severus followed Nagini at a safe distance, Lucius following along behind him.

'Coward.' He thought as they came up to a large, black, throne like chair that Nagini had slithered up, she leaned in gently and whispered something to her master. Voldemort looked at Nagini for a moment before turning his attention to Severus and Lucius.

"Come here." he said, both men complied, moving slowly before stopping a respectful distance away. Severus examined the cage Voldemort had chosen to seat himself across from, inside was the grand old lion Severus remembered. But it didn't look like the same creature. Its amber eyes looked feral and hungry and with every step, it let out growling grunts. Its fluttering greasy wings looked thin and unkempt, and thick, black feathers fell out with every flutter. Its mane was plastered to its head, its limbs looked weak and you could count the ribs on each side of his body and see his jutting hipbones along with the thin long tail. Its eyes were trained on Voldemort as it paced back and forth.

"Wait for a moment Severus, I will finish my business and then you can speak," the Dark Lord turned to a young woman. She was standing tall but was trembling badly, her jaw stuck out in a stubborn way, her hazel eyes were locked on Voldemort and she tossed a bit of her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, Severus recognized her after a moment.

One of the Daughters of the Lumina family, the middle daughter, she must have gotten captured when the Deatheaters had taken over the house. That had been about a month ago, Severus was honestly surprised that she hadn't been killed yet.

"Now girl, I won't ask again, what is the spell on the door to the fifth floor?" The girl shook her head.

"N-no, I won't tell!" Voldemort sighed and shook his head in a displeased way.

"I don't see why you won't, you are the only one who can tell me that spell besides your father and he has abandoned you and your mother here," he leaned forward, and that gave Severus a glimpse at a middle-aged woman tied to the side of the throne, gagged, her eyes wide and fearful. The girl furiously shook her head, "No! He didn't abandon us he would never!" Voldemort gave her a pitying look.

"Then where is he? He fled as soon as he knew I was on the property, he left knowing he was leaving his family to me and my Deatheaters you were never important to him, Elise, only his work mattered to him. What loyalty could you owe him?" Her lip quivered and tears filled her eyes, she shook her head. Something evil flashed in his red eyes and he flicked his wand, the girl flew back and slammed against the bars of the cage. The lion paused and looked at her, his eyes wide and intense.

"My patience has ended, you have one last chance, tell me the spell you used or you will die." the girl started to sob and curled into a ball shaking her head. Voldemort flicked his wand and the girl flew through the suddenly translucent bars into the lion's cage.

She looked up, and the lion looked down at her with his wild eyes all of his muscles were tense and his wings shuddered as they arched above his back.

"Godric no!" she said and the lion sprung, its claws out. The girl started to scream and Severus turned his attention back to Voldemort who was watching the girl being torn apart he looked….calm, satisfied.

"My Lord-?" Voldemort turned his attention to Severus and frowned.

"What information do you have for me Severus? Speak quickly or you shall end up like that girl." Severus nodded and spoke as quickly as he could, glancing back at the forgotten Malfoy who was looking very pale and slowly turning a very un-Slytherin shade of green. He wasn't even paying attention to their conversation.

"So, the Sorcerer's Stone is in Hogwarts," Voldemort mused when Severus was finished "But why don't I believe it." He looked Severus in the eye and Severus felt the familiar probing of his mental defenses, he lowered them and let him invade his mind. Severus grit his teeth and waited, this would soon be over. A few minutes later Voldemort pulled out of his mind, frowning.

"Something is…..strange about your conversation," Severus tensed, "You are helping with the traps to defend the stone?" Severus nodded. Voldemort did not speak for a minute.

"Keep an eye on it; report back to me when you get any new information, now go, Malfoy you will stay. I have a something for you to do." Severus started to walk away, glancing into the lion's cage as he left, the giant cat was licking his blood stained muzzle. It leaped into the air stretched its wings and flew, black feathers raining down and sunlight making its stained yellow fur glow.

"Hey look at this." Blaise and Harry paused as Draco called their attention to the bulletin board in the Slytherin common room. Harry peered over Draco's shoulder.

"Flying practice for the First Years on Thursday." Harry said out loud, he saw Blaise grimace by his shoulder.

"Its with the Gryffindors," he grumbled crossly, "What is wrong with these people? Its like they want trouble." Draco and Harry shrugged. The sound of a ringing bell filled the common room.

"We better get going, we are going to be late if we don't hurry." Harry said and Blaise and Draco nodded in agreement. They left the common room and rushed toward the stairs, scaling two at a time. 'We are going to be late' Harry thought, and his head started to pound, 'Why do we have to be late to old McGonagall's class?' The trio paused at the foot of the grand stair case.

"Transfiguration in on the third floor right?" Draco panted out, Blaise shook his head.

"No its on the first, the third floor is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry gritted his teeth, his head was killing him! Draco scowled at Blaise.

"How do you know its on the first floor?" Blaise scowled back.

"Because I actually remember things, unlike some people." Harry leaned against a wall, sweet Merlin his head was hurting him. His vision was starting to double, 'Not again!' he mentally wailed.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have a working brain and you don't." They were attracting the attention of other students passing by, one or two called out, encouraging them to fight. Draco reached for his wand, and Blaise looked like he was too.

"Stop it!" Harry hissed at them, the turned to the watching mass of people "Get out of here, and both of you shut up." The crowd started to leave, disappointed, and Draco and Blaise turned their attention to him. Draco looked ready to start telling him off too when he saw Harry's expression.

"You alright mate?" Blaise frowned and leaned in toward Harry.

"You don't look so good. Do you want us to take you to the Hospital wing?" Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head, Draco and Blaise didn't look sure. 'At least they stopped fighting.' Harry thought sourly as his head gave another nasty throb.

"Come on let's just get to class." They nodded and started up the stairs, and much to Harry's annoyance they kept glancing back to check on him. They were almost to the top of the first flight when the pain ebbed and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over! He was glad, he hadn't had one of these headaches since he started Hogwarts, he had began to believe they had stopped.

'No such luck.' he grumpily thought, 'But they weren't this bad before.' They started to go down the first floor hallway. Blaise let out a noise of triumph.

"See, I told you the classroom was here." Draco glared at him but didn't say anything as they passed through the door. McGonagall glared at the three of them as they entered.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, you are late, detention with me tonight." The three boys groaned and took the last three seats in the front, their Gryffindor classmates snickering at them.

"Now, before I was interrupted-" she turned pulled out her wand and repeated the spell for turning a match into a needle.

'Why do I even need to know this?' Harry thought staring at the match in front of him, 'When will I ever need a sewing needle? And why would I have matches in the first place?' He glared at the red end of the match and cast the spell, grumbling a curse under his breath when nothing happened. He glanced over to the Gryffindor side of the room.

A smug Hermonie Granger smirked at him, holding up a perfect needle. McGonagall noticed and gave an approving smile.

"Very good Ms. Granger, ten points for Gryffindor." the girl beamed.

'Teachers pet.' he thought sourly and cast the spell on his match again, it turned grey. It was a start, he supposed. Harry raised his wand to try again when his headache returned, his vision blurred. He shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against the desk.

"Hey Harry you alright?" Draco whispered over. Harry shook his head and kept his head down, images were flashing across his mind. A prowling lion, Professor Snape, blood, a stone- "_So __the philosophers stone is in Hogwarts," he looked into the black of Snape's eyes "But why don't I believe it." he probed Snape's mind searching for the information he wanted, idly wondering at the blocked areas_. _'What is he hiding?' Harry thought sourly as he came to the memory he wanted, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk his eyes grave._

"_Severus I need a fav-"_

"Mr. Potter I will not tolerate sleeping in my class." Harry's head jerked up to look at McGonagall, she looked furious. "I will have to give you another detention, tomorrow night in my office." Harry nodded, head still spinning after the brief look into….into what? What had just happened?

"Yes, Professor." he muttered, McGonagall looked sternly at him a minute more before going off to help one of the other students. Draco and Blaise looked at him again. Harry mouthed later and they both nodded, still looking suspicious and slightly concerned.

Harry turned back to his grey match, not looking forward to explaining anything to the two Slytherins after class.

-----


End file.
